


Frannie's Turtle

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [88]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie wants a turtle of her own and Turnbull is happy to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frannie's Turtle

  



End file.
